


With The Sun In My Eyes You Were Gone - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Men of Letters (Supernatural), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Corruption, M/M, Pining, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: “I want you to stay,” he said, and it came out like a plea. Because fuck Sam Winchester. Benny was the one who found Dean, and it only stood to reason that he’d get to keep Dean for a little longer. And — “When you came to me, you told me that I was the only person you had left in this world. Well, that was a two-way street. And maybe that’s no longer true for you, but it still is for me.”
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Dean Winchester Big Bang 2020





	With The Sun In My Eyes You Were Gone - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdsofthesoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofthesoul/gifts).



> My artworks for birdsofthesoul's story "With The Sun In My Eyes You Were Gone"

**Story link:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951303

**Cover:**

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/50/d0/BFbTWG8R_o.jpg)

*********************

**Notes:**

_**Images:** _

all images via Google Image Search, no copyright infringement intended

_**Fonts:** _

_Title/Names:_ [Whistle Signature](https://www.dafontfree.io/whistle-signature-font/)

_Credits:_ [KG Sorry Not Sorry Chubby](https://www.dafont.com/de/kg-sorry-not-sorry.font)

**That's it, my dears! And now please head over to the story and leave my author tons of love!**


End file.
